warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Camglaria
History When initially colonized by the Imperium, Camglaria was used (and continues to be used) as a training ground for specialized Stormtrooper regiments, but since then has developed into a civilized planet and home to the Imperators chapter of Space Marines. Over the centuries its people has spent on the cold plains and treacherous mountains, many Camglarians have developed a natural resistance to the bitter freeze of the wind, learning to share their homes communally for extra warmth and unity. Now, decades later, the Camglarians have withstood bloodshed, starvation and despair, emerging a hardy, resilient people whom are devoted to service of the Imperium and the God Emperor. Most notably amongst it's populace are the Imperators, hidden within their Fortress-Monastery "Thunder Bastion" built into a tall plateau, surrounded by miles of flat white land. They are revered without hesitation among the planets populace, children dreaming of walking amongst their ranks, and soldiers aspiring to match their skill and valour. Climate and Geography Being an Ice World, much of the planets surface is coated in thick white snow, spare the few bustling hive cities on the planets surface, military bases and the Thunder Bastion ''herself. Sadly, there is not much in the way of variety or exotic sights, save for the ''Broken Teeth, towering blocks of ice that have been worn away into jagged rocks, all curving inwards towards each-other. The Imperators consider this site part of their land, using it to train their scouts in combat rituals and endurance tests. A handful of cities are kept in close proximity, gathered around a single 'hive' city. This is where most of the populace live, work, and die. Also, several watch posts and strongholds have been erected around the planet, perhaps a fail-safe in case the cities crumbled, leaving hundreds to thousands of refugees wandering the icelands with nowhere to go. A training facility is housed inside the side of a mountain, and is used to train a particular regiment of Inquisitorial Stormtroopers: The Camglarian Ice Wraiths, under the command of Inquisitor Kruberacht Achtmuda and his senior staff. Lastly, the Thunder Bastion ''only peers out from the plateau it is constructed under, a gigantic gate surrounded by dozens of turrets, balconies, and other perimeter defenses. Only the most privileged or skilled have managed to enter the Fortress-Monastery. Notable Locations * ''Thunder Bastion - ''Fortress-Monastery of the Imperators, set into a great plateau and the most heavily defended location on the planet. * ''The Broken Teeth -'' A training ground/arena for use in the Imperators, primarily for scouts, initiates or even battle-brothers to prove their mettle. Towering blocks of jagged, unmelting ice. * ''Isidonia's Rest - ''The training base for the Camglarian Ice Wraiths, largely remote and set into a mountain. * ''Caldoren City - ''Main hub for the civilian populace of Camglaria, made up of squared hab-blocks and other thick walled, hermetically sealed structures. * ''Der Blec's Keep ''- HQ for the Camglarian Frost Guard, heavily fortified and based underground, beneath the city of ''Caldoren. Society Culture Dwelling on the frozen surface, Camglarian people live in warm, hermetically sealed buildings and cities, utilizing shielded bridges and walkways to get around most places in their urban districts. Many who aren't drafted into the Imperial Guard work to maintain these structures, as well as managing the imports and exports of munitions from one of many arms warehouses. Despite harsh weather conditions, the Camglarians are a sanguine people, eagerly filling their work quotas to ensure everyone's lives are comfortable and safe, believing it is their duty as a people to sustain themselves and others whenever necessary. On the subject of transportation, many tunneled trains are implanted in the underground to bring people from city to city, some large enough to carry a whole armoured convoy or a guard company (though it would be a tight fit). A web-like map can be found readily around the cities detailing this system, as if they are proud with how smoothly they are operated. Higher ranking nobility or military personnel tend to use their own private trains, small and far swifter than their bulkier, yet efficient cousins. Military It is by planetary edict that all firstborn children of any family must serve in the Imperial Guard, not even the nobility are free of this law. All levels of society are accepted into the ranks of the Camglarian Frost Guard, be it a lowly scum-sucker or a highborn baron, it is Frost Guard philosophy that each and every single citizen is equal as they rub shoulders within the belly of a transport, and fall on the battlefield at their side. The Frost Guard and the planetary defense force are one and the same on Camglaria, the Governor himself stating: 'Astra Militarum, Tempestus Scions, Adeptus Astartes, the Administratum, Ecclesiarchy even the ''Inquisition...''we have enough troops already - our minds shan't need to be bogged down with all these names.' Some may consider this rather vain, especially for such an important world in the sub-sector, even the whole sector itself, and perhaps it is. Luckily, the Frost Guard find themselves overflowing with new recruits sometimes, and these men are drafted into the 'reserves', that remain planetside at all times unless there is a desperate need. Unfortunately, they aren't nearly as numerable as a few PDF regiments, meaning that the planets defenses can be found lacking, even with the Imperators presence. A specialized pattern of lasgun is forged on the planet: the ''Raevan ''pattern. This version features a longer barrel, foldable stock and red dot attachments, named both after the renowned Colonel, as well as the creature itself for its alleged similarities (longer barrel/beak, foldable stock/wings, etc). Furthermore, ''Raevan ''patterns feature a heavy punch, but have a slower firing rate, almost akin to a marksman rifle with how it functions. Category:Imperium Category:Civilised Worlds Category:Ice Worlds Category:Adeptus Astartes Homeworlds Category:Segmentum Tempestus